


There are Days

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, mentions of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Every day, all they have, all theyneed, is each other.





	There are Days

**** There are days, sometimes, when Derek’s words get caught up in his throat, when being human is too heavy a task, and he becomes nothing but wolf, animal instinct and simplistic thoughts, clear of the grief he carries. There are days when the smell of someone’s lust will flip his stomach; when his _ own _ lust will leave him dry heaving into a toilet until he can calm down. 

There are days, sometimes, when Derek needs to be told what to do. When he needs a hand gripping the back of his neck and orders to follow. When he needs to be pulled from his own head and laid out and made to feel nothing and everything. 

There are days, often, when Derek wakes from nightmares in a cold sweat, his claws already piercing his thighs as he tells himself  _ pain make you human, pain makes you human, pain makes you human. _

And every day Peter is there for him, he is everything Derek needs, even if sometimes that means being nothing. 

There are days, sometimes, when Peter's skin burns in phantom pain, a memory of all that he lost and all that he will never get back; when even the slightest touch causes pain to rush through his entire body as he remembers what it felt like for his skin to burn away until he was nothing but bone and ash and broken bonds. There are days when Peter’s words get too sharp, thrown around with the sole intent to  _ cut, _ when all he knows is practiced self-preservation. 

There are days, sometimes, when Peter needs to take control. When he needs to tell someone what to do and have them obey, when he needs to take charge and lose himself in the rush of being in control. When he needs someone to submit to him and become  _ his _ .

There are days, often, when Peter wakes from nightmares and rushes to pour freezing water over his skin to cool the fire that is no longer there but is  _ always there.  _

And every day Derek is there for him, he is everything Peter needs, even if sometimes that means being nothing. 

Every day, all they have, all they  _ need, _ is each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
